Once Ray's Girl Always Ray's Girl
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This is the story of Mary Anne Elizabeth Yoast-Budds and the story of her husband Ray Lee Budds. Go through the times as she tells their story of love.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Blurb/ Prologue

Hi my name is Mary Anne Elizabeth Yoast-Budds. This is the story of me and my husband. My husband is Ray Lee Budds. We were high school sweet hearts, and the odd couple, Ray the football stud and I the band geek. When we were growing up only two things you had to know, one was the sport of football, my uncle Bill coached the high school team, and the other was family, I used to watch my cousin Sheryl till she developed a taste for the sport. Our story is one of both the loves of family and football. Our story starts in the summer of 1969, and Ray and I had just finished our sophomore year, and we were going to be juniors at Charles Lawrence High in Alexandria, Virginia.


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Introduction:

"Hey Mary Anne can you believe it, we are going to be juniors next year," my friend Emma Hoyt said. Emma and I had been friends for almost thirteen years. Our dads had gone to a football game and we were the only girls there.

"I know what you mean, Ray is so excited to go," I said as I grabbed my bad, Ray and I had been going out for almost three years and six months.

"Tel me about it. Gerry can not wait either, I think it is the fact that they are going to be officially playing for Coach Yoast," she said referring to her boyfriend, now husband, Gerry Bertier. Gerry and Ray were best friends at this time.

"Well we better not keep them waiting," I said as Emma and I walked out of the school for the final time till next fall. When we reached the outside, we both saw Ray and Gerry were already waiting with their other friend Allan Bosley. They were too busy talking about football that Gerry and Ray had not realized that Emma and I had jumped on their backs.

They staggered forward, making Allan laughed. They were our three musketeers. No matter Allan was not as strong as Ray or Gerry we still loved having him around.

"You two finally ready to go," Allan asked as he handed all four of us our bags.

"Yes, we are ready Bosley," I said as I saw my dad's station wagon pulled up in the front of the school.

"Are you kids coming," my dad called as we started walking towards him before Allan could get the seat next to Ray my annoying little brother Travis was already in the seat, and my cousin Sheryl in the front.

"Move to the back Squirt," Allan said. We had all grown up close because of my uncle coaching the boys since they were eight.

"Come on Travis you can have the front, Colin can have Allan's seat when we go pick him up," my dad called as Travis jumped out of his seat and Allan took it.

We drove off on our way to the Alexandria Stadium to go pick up my older brother Colin. Colin was going to be a senior next year, while Travis would be going into ninth grade, and Sheryl would be going into fourth grade. Colin was on the football team and was the school's biggest football stud or so they said.

"Pri, you still there," my dad asked, his short form for his pet name.

"Yeah dad, sorry just day dreaming for a moment," I replied.

"Ok, I was asking if you would not mind watching Travis and Sheryl on Sunday for your uncle, mother, and I," he replied.

I look at Ray, who had given me a nod stating that we did not stating that we do not have plans. So I said, "Sure dad."

"Thank you, if you want Emma would come over and help you," my dad said knowing Emma would not mind.

"I would love to, I can over after Sunday service," Emma said knowing the three musketeers would have been listening to the Sunday football game on the radio. Trying to figure out what team they will one day play for. Ray and Gerry want somewhere close to home, while Allan wanted to see the rest of the country.

"Move it Bosley," Colin said as he opened the door. Allan quickly moved to sit beside Gerry in the back. Even Gerry and Ray knew not to mess with Colin when he was upset.

"How was practice," my dad asked.

"Fine besides the fact James kept messing up his tackle so Coach Tyrell kept making us tackle the tackle equipment, till he got it right," Colin said. James was a fellow senior that drove my brother nuts.

"Well maybe you could try to help him with Nate or Gerry or Allan and maybe he will stop messing up his tackle," my dad said referring to Colin's best friend Nate Tyrell.

"I guess we could try that if Nate, Gerry, Allan, and Ray do not mind helping us out," Colin said, he really wanted to be State Champions that year.

"Sure Colin, you know we love playing and if it means that we can help our school become State Champions, we would love to help right boys," Gerry said really wanting to have a school as a State Champion that he was attending.

"Sure why not," Ray and Allan said wanting to make Gerry happy.

"Thanks guys why do we not start Saturday after lunch," Colin said.

"Sure till when," Gerry asked being the most pumped about this chance.

"Let's say four, gives us enough time to shower and get ready for dinner," Colin said.

"Do you not mean so then you have enough time to get ready for your date with Sabrina, which are on Saturday," Mary Anne said revealing her bother's plans.

"You have a date on Saturday," my dad said as we pulled into our drive way.

"Bye Colin," Ray, Allan, Emma, Gerry, Travis, Sheryl, and I all said as we exited the car.

"What about Mary Anne, she is dating Ray," Colin said knowing the rules about dating.

"I know that she is because your mother and I approved of it and they warned us before they go out with plenty of time and," my dad's rant went on but we could not hear it because we entered the house.

"Hi everyone, where is your father and Colin," my mom asked as she gives us a plate full of cookies and glasses of milk. My mom owned one of the bakeries downtown, Elisha's Sweet Treats, no matter she was the main baker she would always be home to make us a treat, and then dinner.

"In the car, Mrs. Yoast," Gerry said as he picks up a chocolate chip cookie.

"Why are they in the car still," my mom asked again.

"Dad is lecturing Colin about the rules of dating mom," I said as I pick up a peanut butter chocolate chunk cookie.

"That makes no sense Colin knows the rules," my mom said looking out the window.

"He has a date on Saturday with Sabrina Codwell," I said.

"Dad only knows because Mary Anne told him," Travis said.

"It does not matter how your father found, Colin knows the rules. What do any of you know about this Miss. Codwell," my mother asked.

"She is the daughter of Sarah and Sean Codwell, they own the Codwell's garage, she is the captain of the cheerleading squad, and Colin said has had crush on her since the beginning of last year," Sheryl said as we all looked at her.

"How do you know this," Allan asked her.

"She is a high school student, who is considered part of the football department," Sheryl said as we heard the door open and slammed shut.

Colin stormed upstairs to his room without saying a word. My father came in shortly after just as furious it seemed liked. My mother turned on the radio, and gave us some coloring books and crayons and a pack of cards to keep ourselves busy, as she tried to go calm both boys down.

My father and mother had never realized that my brother was climbing out of his bedroom window, so he could go meet up with Sabrina, who at the time he had been secretly seeing since January of that year. I felt really guilty for making my dad and brother furious, but even guiltier over the fact that I could have ruined my brother's relationship with Sabrina and my own with him.

Gerry realized this said, "Go fish or crazy eights?"

Sheryl and Travis were coloring, so we played cards. One us usually decided out of the two games unless Colin and Nate were playing with us because then they would teach us how to play blackjack.

"How about go fist, I think there is enough crazy going on around here," Allan said.

"Uh, sure, you guys start without me, I have to call Nate," I said before I left the room.

I quickly dialed the Tyrell's number. I heard the phone ring, and then I heard Nate's voice, "hello."

"Hi Nate, I was wondering if you could go check on Colin. I sort of told my dad about his date with Sabrina on Saturday," I said in my pleading voice.

"I guess I could go check on him, and how did you know about that," Nate asked.

"I was going to call Ray about what his plans were on Saturday and they were talking and I accidently heard them, but I guess he did not he hear me on the other line," I said pleadingly.

"Okay I will go get him, and warn your mom that I and Sabrina will be coming to dinner, if it is okay," he asked as he was trying to fix my mistake.

"Okay I will go ask her right now, give me and minute," I told Nate, as I placed the phone down and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, Nate was wondering if he and Sabrina could come for dinner tonight," I asked.

They both looked at me, "that is a lovely idea Mary Anne, that way we can all meet her, and if Colin really likes her, he can continue their relationship," my mother said with my father agreeing.

"Okay I will go tell Nate," I said but before I exited the kitchen my father said, "Warn Nate that if Colin is not home in an hour that he will be grounded on Saturday."

"Yes dad," I said then exited the kitchen and picked up the phone, "hey Nate they said yes, and if they can tell that Colin really likes her that they can continue to date, on and you have an hour or else he is grounded on Saturday."

"Well then I better go, and you should go hang out with your friends before they have to go home," Nate says.

"Bye Nate," I aid before I hung up the phone. I went back into the living and took my seat between Ray and Allan and started to play.

Gerry's mom was their first one to pick up their child. Jean Bertier was a lovely lady, her husband died when Gerry was a kid, so she raised Gerry by herself. The Emma's mother picked her up shortly after Gerry was picked up. Elizabeth and Daniel Hoyt was a lovely couple, they both worked in the hospital she was nurse, and he was a doctor. They loved Emma to death and treated her like a princess.

Allan's parents would then pick their son up shortly after Emma's parents. Fred and Christina Bosley were a very strict set of parents. Fred owned a store in the downtown area, while his wife Christina was a teacher at Jack Holers Elementary school. They both adored their son, and gave him all the support he needed but sometimes pushed him to hard. Uncle Bill was next he picked Sheryl up and always had a few words with my father. Uncle Bill was divorced from Aunt Janice but had Sheryl most of the time because she loved being with her father. Uncle Bill loved coaching and never gave it a second thought.

Ray's parents were always the last which Ray and I never minded because tat gave us some alone time but on days like that one, sometimes I wished that Emma was last. Ray never liked me to keep anything bottled up, even when we were just friends. Ray had tried to get me to talk him but I was able to keep it from him for the ten minutes. When Richard and Rebecca Budds would arrive they usually had a few words with my parents, which gave Ray and I time say our own goodbye.

"Last chance," Ray said.

"Nice try but nope, but I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it if it goes right," I said.

"Call me anyway," Ray said.

"Ray time to go," his mother called.

"Okay mom," he said.

"I will call you tomorrow," I said and then we kissed goodbye and he left.

As he was walking out of the door my brother Colin, who was tall, well built, has black hair, and blue eyes walked in, with Nate, who was medium, also well built, but had dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and a girl who I could guess was Sabrina. Sabrina was Nate's height; she had long blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Hey Squirt," Nate said as he saw me picking up Sheryl's coloring book.

"Hey fumble," I said as I handed a bunch of crayons to Travis. Travis had red hair, blue eyes, was tall, and a bit chubby.

"Sabrina, this is my sister Mary Anne and my little brother Travis," Colin said as he entered the living room.

"Hi," Travis said looking up from his coloring book and then going back to it.

"Hi, do not mind him, he is just trying to finish that picture," I said.

"No problem, my little brother Jason is the same way," she said.

"Mar, do you know where mom and dad are," Colin asks.

"In the kitchen, and they said it was your turn to set the table," I said to him.

"Okay thanks," Colin said before he and Sabrina walked into the kitchen and Nate went to go set the table.

"Travis, time to finish up," I said as I was cleaning up the living room.

"Okay Mary Anne but I want to finish this picture of Colin," he said as I saw him coloring a football player with lucky number 23, Colin's jersey number.

"You can color it later. Now it is time to go wash your hands for dinner and help Nate set the table okay," I told him.

"Got it sis," he said as he put down his crayons and raced to the dining room.

I finished cleaning up the living room before I made my way upstairs to put away all of our backpacks. First was Colin's room, his room was covered in football posters, and then Travis's room, his room was like a temple to the C.L. Cougars. My room was a temple to my friends and I was into photography so there were a lot of pictures. That was how I first met Ray, back thirteen years from then. My dad had taken me into 'R.R.R. Photography', the photography store that his mother owned and he was there. Now that was just a few days after I had met Emma.

I had become a regular in that store; I would always drop off my dad's film and pick up his pictures. When we were eight Ray, Allan, and Gerry started playing for my uncle Bill and I would usually watch with Emma while our parents would be working. We watch them play or watch Sheryl, for Coach or even Natalie, or Nat, Nate's little sister. A week after Rat and I started going out Gerry asked Emma out, and Allan started feeling like he was no longer part of the group, but we never excluded him, he was always the third musketeer. Plus Allan shared my love of photography.

The previous summer my love for photography had changed when Mrs. Budds asked me if I wanted to take over Ray's job since Ray was going to be playing football full time. I was so excited, and I learned about developing photos. I still was working there during the school year especially during my freshmen year since Ray was at practice after school, but I am getting ahead of myself.

My eyes caught the photo from my birthday a month ago. It was of me, Ray, Allan, Gerry, Emma, Sheryl, Nat, Nate, Colin, Travis, Uncle Bill, my mom, my dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Tyrell. I never did realized how close Ray and I were till that moment, I was beginning to go back there when I was interrupted by, "Mary Anne dinner," from my mother. I quickly exited my room and joined my parents, siblings, Nate and Sabrina in the dinning room.

Dinner was quiet that night, but the glances that Sabrina and Colin were giving each other were the same looks that I had seen my mother give my father, Ray's parents share, as well as Allan's parents and Emma's parents. I knew from those looks alone that that my parents were going to allow them to continue to see each other.

That summer past rather quickly. The months flew by uneventful, with Sabrina and Colin no longer sneaking around, Emma and Gerry getting closer with every passing day as the same with Ray and I, and the team being that much closer to being their State Champions they wanted.


	3. Car Ride

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter One: The Car Ride

The final month of that summer August, just seemed to be appear for us. Emma and I had spent most of our time at the pool because the boys would always be watching the Senior team practices, but as soon as practice was over, they would joined us at the pool with Sheryl. They would usually of hung out with Nate or Colin, but Colin was always with Sabrina and Nate would just come with them to the pool instead of feeling like a third wheel.

It was about a week before school started and our annual beach trip was going to be under way. This was also happened to be the week that Nate was going to tell Colin that he had enough of his ditching.

They Hoyts, the Budds, the Bosleys, the Bertiers, the Tyrells, and my family would rent out a large beach house and would spend the rest of the summer by the beach, since we did our before school shopping the week before our trip.

Nate was super upset the day we were supposed to leave. He was hoping that it would just be him and Colin for the week so then they could reconnect, but to his surprised and the rest of ours, he had asked if Sabrina could have joined us.

"What?! This is our family vacation meaning family," Nate said as he was helping to load up our station wagon.

"Meaning what exactly," Colin said, my brother had not really been grasping the fact.

"I think what he is trying to say is that it is our tradition to go on this trip with just family," I said as I tried to help Nate out. It was not that I did not mind Sabrina but she had been getting on mine and Emma's last nerve about us joining the squad.

"I still do not get what you two are talking about," Colin said, still confused if not more.

"They do not want Sabrina to come with us because we do not want to change traditions," Travis said as he joined us by the back before going to go get more bags.

"Well, why did you not tell me that? I would have not asked," Colin said as he realized that he had forgotten about Nate, Ray, Allan, and Gerry.

"We thought you felt the same way with this being our final summer and all," Nate said as he took a bag from Travis who had just arrived back on scene.

"I guess I forgot, but Sabrina is going to New York to go visit her cousin," Colin said.

"So it is just our usual families, still," Nate asked.

"Yes it is, will at least for this year it will be," Colin said as he finished tossing his, Mary Anne, and Travis's bags into the car.

"Okay let's go," my father called as we all piled into the car, he then turned to Nate, "need a ride home?"

"If you would not mind," Nate asked as he grabbed a seat next to Colin.

"No problem you place is on the way to my brother's place," my father said as we started to dive through Alexandria.

Uncle Bill lived only ten minutes away from us back then and Nate lived four minutes car ride. In walking time Emma lived fifteen minutes, Sabrina lived twenty-five minutes, Allan lived ten minutes, Ray lived five minutes, and Gerry lived three minutes, walking to Uncle Bill's was about twenty minutes and Nate and Nat took about nine minutes. My father was always more than happy to drive where we needed to go Colin and I were not fighting over the car.

"See you soon," Colin said as we dropped off Nate.

"You, too," Nate said as he exited the car. He shut the door and ran to help his father with some bags, while my father drove off, so we were once again on our way to pick up Uncle Bill and Sheryl.

Uncle Bill, Sheryl and us would all drive together, so there was need for an extra car when they could fit in with us. Sheryl and I sat in the back while Travis and Colin sat in the middle, and the adults would take the front. We all could carry on our own conversation or play our games as the adults talked, and sometimes Sheryl or Uncle Bill sat next to Colin or they would all sit in the back and talked about the upcoming season.

It's not that I did not like football; it was all I ever heard about from Ray, Allan, Gerry, Colin, Travis, Uncle Bill, Sheryl and my father. Emma and I were the only ones that usually did not talk about football like everyone else we would talk about who we thought was cute and stuff like that. About a few weeks into the summer we even stopped attending the senior team practices, and just went straight to the pool. Ray and Gerry let Emma and I get a good talking to but we lied and told them that was also the same time as Sabrina was training the senior Squad, and that Ray's mother needed us at the photography store since Mrs. Budds also hired Emma that summer, so she could spend more time helping her husband run the diner.

Emma actually transferred to the diner so Mrs. Budds could go back to the photography shop. In the end one of us was working at either the 'R.R.R. Photography' or at the 'HAL'S Diner' so in the end Ray had let us off because we had been working for his parents and did not want us to quit on his account.

"Mar, you there," I heard my Uncle Bill ask me, as he was waking me up from my thoughts.

"Sorry Uncle Bill, what was the question," I asked as I realized that we were leaving Alexandria and entering the great open highway.

"I asked if you were excited for high school," he said.

"As excited as I can be with all of Ray, Allan, and Gerry's excitement to be playing for you on an actual real team you coach," I said.

"Well then maybe I should tell those boys to turn it down, or maybe I should start practice out there," my uncle said hoping that he could my situation.

"Bill you know the rule, no football, talk, playing, coaching, or listening are all included till we get back to Alexandria," my mother said as she could also only take a minimum of football.

"Elisha, are you serious," my uncle asked, as he already knew the answer.

"I am as serious as I am every year," she said.

"Fine no football," he said as he gave up, but turning to my father he said, "Stan why did you have to pick a minimum football lover?"

"Easy Bill, the same reason you did because we loved them," my father said.

"Evil big brother," my uncle said before going back into a conversation with Colin.

I of course went back to day dreaming. It's the one thing I loved about long car rides, still do, the ability to day dream. I remembered how the pervious summer I had been day dreaming about Ray and I going out and being happy and there were a year later and a little over seven months dating. Ray and I were never happier, wait a minute, yes we were but later.

I continued to day dream till I realized that the car had stopped and I heard Ray's voice saying, "I hope you have been day dreaming about me?"

I then realized that we were back at Port Hammond about two hours away from Alexandria. I said, "Well wouldn't you like to know." I exited the car and grabbed a few bags from Colin and followed my mother into the house.


	4. Back To Pardise

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Two: Back in Paradise.**

Our parents had been coming here since they were kids. This had been the very spot where all of our parents had me and became friends, and that was also where all five of us became friends also.

It took us about an hour to unload the cars and then we kids were able to go and do what we wanted. Emma and Gerry decided to go for a hike in the forest; Sheryl and Nat went to the park with their fathers; Colin, Nate, Allan, and Travis went to the pool; and Ray and I took a walk along the beach.

"Ready to go," Ray said as he entered the room that Nat, Emma, Sheryl and I shared during the summers.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I grabbed his hand. We walked down the stairs and out the back door. Our parents knew we were going out so we did not need to remind them.

Ray and I loved that beach, it was the first place we actually talked, the same place we became friends, the same place he would come to look for me whenever I got upset, and many more things.

"Hey you still there," Ray asked as we reached the beach. He had realized that I was in my own land of thoughts again.

"Yeah, I am just remembering," I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"You know you do that more often right," he said as he tried to remember all the times I had down that in the last few months.

"What can I said, everything is changing and I am just trying to keep all of the good memories alive," I said as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Do you really think things are changing that much," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"They are slowly changing into larger things," I said as I had let out a sigh.

"Okay what have you heard," he asked as he knew that something was bugging me.

"Nothing," I said as I sat down by the water.

"I know you are lying, so just tell my before I have to take things into my own hands," he said as he sat down behind me.

"Fine you win. My parents are talking about moving because of Colin and him getting a scholarship to the University of Windsor and my dad is willing to move us all up there," I said as I leaned into Ray's chest.

"So exactly where would you be moving to," he asked as he wondered how far apart we would be at that time.

"Windsor, Ontario, Canada," I said barley above a whisper.

"Did you said Canada," Ray said, he sounded just a surprised as I did when I found out.

"Yes I did," I said as I felt Ray wrap his around me again.

"This sucks, are you sure Colin is going to get the scholarship," he said as he already knew the answer.

"The only way he will not is if he either messes up the season, his grades drop, or he decides not to take the scholarship, so I think we are pretty much out of luck," I said as I confirmed his thoughts.

"What about Nate or Sabrina, are they able to talk him into staying here," Ray said as he tried to think of a plan.

"Nate has the chance for the same scholarship, as does Sabrina. They like the way they all work together. I know if Colin, Nate, and Sabrina all decide to go both mine and Sabrina's family are moving up there as Nate will stay with us, but they all must agree," I said as I hoped that they would not all agree to go.

"What happens if Sabrina and Colin break up before then," he said and he thought he realized a flaw in their plan.

"Nope, I think Colin is going to asked Sabrina to marry him around graduation," I said as I knew because I still was eavesdropping on people.

"Wow, that means that we are pretty much screwed," Ray said as he wondered what was going to happen to us.

"Hey, this is next year we are talking about not this year. Let's us enjoy this year and worry about next fall, next summer," I said as I turned to face him.

"Good point," he said before his lips had come crushing down on mine.

I had no reasoned to say anything but make our kiss last as long as I could, because I had realized this might have been the last time we were there. Ray and I had been kissing for almost ten minutes, when we heard, "break it up you two, it is time to get back," from Gerry.

"Nice timing," Ray said as we broke apart. We stood up and we started to walk back to the house.

"So what have you four been up to," Allan asked as we had met him, Colin, Nate, and Travis on the path back to the house.

"Nothing much," the four of us had said at the same time.

"Really, now Colin how can we tell that they are lying," Nate said eyeing us like he was waiting for us to confess.

"What is going on her," Uncle Bill said as him, Nat, Sheryl and Mr. Tyrell had met up with us further up the path. He had also realized the eyes Nate and Colin had been giving the four of us.

"Nate, are you interrogating again, after I have told you over and over again that it is not nice," Mr. Tyrell said as he had started to rant to his son about interrogating people.

Most of us had only heard that part because we were off in our own worlds. Allan, Ray, and Gerry were all talking about the upcoming football season with my uncle and my cousin. Nat was listening to her father lecture her brother, Emma was trying to tell me about her hike with Gerry, and Colin was waiting to call Sabrina, I, of course, was off in my own world again. Emma was the only person that never realized how often I had gone into my own world.

Ray had looked at me, and had realized that I was off in my own world again. He knew how often I had gone into my own world; he just never understood why I went into my own world. It was sort of a mystery to him. Sometimes I never understood why I went into my own would. Ray would ask me about it and I would never have an answer for him. I just said 'that it was my childish mind still at work imagining.' He would always believe it due to the fact that my mind helped me write wonderful stories.

Ray had been telling me for years that I should have been a writer, I just never believed him. Sorry getting a head of myself.

Ray was trying to break free of his conversation, so he could come and talk to me but Gerry was not letting him. Emma of course had continued to talk, until she heard Sheryl said, "You know that Mary Anne is not listening right?"

"What are you talking about, of course she is listening," Emma replied.

"She is off in her own world," Colin said confirming what Sheryl had said.

"Mary Anne, are you listening to me," Emma asked, she waits a few minutes then yells, "MARY ANNE ELIZABETH YOUAST!!!"

Instead of grabbing my attention she ended up grabbing everyone else attention, and I of course was still in my own land. Everyone else stopped and looked at Ray, who simply said, "she is probably just thinking up a new story and is trying to get it written down."

I of course knew that people would always believe it because I was always writing something down. I entered the beach house and had not ever realized that I was being called, I had just continued on my path to my room. I had shared with the rest of the girls. While thinking about everything I had told Ray, I had realized something. No matter Ray and I had only been dating three years and seven months and a week I had realized that I was in love with him and I always had been.

I was lying on my bed thinking about what I had realized that I had not heard Ray knock or enter the room.

"Earth to Mae," Ray said as he plopped on my bed.

I still had not come out of my deep thoughts, so Ray had taken measures into his own hands and started to tickle my sides.

"Ray… stop… or… you… are… so… going… to… get… it," I mange to say between my bursts of laughing.

"Well I would like to see that," Rays said as he continues to tickle me.

"Ray… Lee… Budds… if… you do… not stop… I will… not kiss… you for… an entire… month," I get out, and all of a sudden he stops.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Mae," Ray said, using his pet name for me trying to get some bonus points.

"Try me, Ry," I said, as I sit up and lean my head against my headboard.

"Now I know you are joking," Ray said as he pulls me on top of him from my previous position.

"How do you know that," I said as I straddled him.

"I know because you only use your pet name for me when you are joking," Ray said before he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Ray and I may have only been sixteen but we both had a crush on each other since we were ten. Ray never needed to say anything but I n knew Ray was beating himself up for not asking me out sooner. Ray and I had continued to kiss till we heard, "eww, eww, eww," from Sheryl and Nat.

Then I heard Emma raced up the stairs and she pulled both girls n the room and then locked the door before Colin, Nate, Gerry and Allan got to the door.

"Sheryl, Nat, are you okay," Colin and Nate asked through the door.

Emma had screamed really loud, and Ray went dashing over to see what it was, and then said, "Sheryl, Nat do not move, Emma stay calm and still, Mae, slowly open the door."


	5. Near Death Experience

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Three: Near Death Experience**

I slowly open the door and before the boys can come rushing in, Ray says, "quietly enter, and one of you go get one of our fathers, we have a rattlesnake in here."

Allan raced downstairs, well the rest slowly enter the room. Colin and Nate picked up Sheryl and Nat and placed them on my bed, and Gerry moved closer to Ray. After Colin and Nate knew Sheryl and Nat were safe, they also went to go join Ray and Gerry. Allan came back up the stairs with all of our fathers.

Shortly after they arrived, Mr. Bosley took charge and said, "Bill, Herb, Stan get the girls out of here."

Uncle Bill, Mr. Tyrell, and my dad quickly got us tout of the room, and we were told to go downstairs. I of course remained upstairs and my dad had not mind.

"Colin, Nate, Gerry, back up and slowly move away from Ray and Emma," Mr. Bosley said.

Colin and Nate were the first ones to move but Gerry stood put. It was his girlfriend and his best friend who were being threatened. When Colin and Nate joined me and Allan in the hallway, they went down stairs.

"Gerry, son you need to move, we can not help them, if you are to close," Mr. Budds said as he tried to get Gerry to move.

I then heard a terrifying sound of the rattlesnake's tail rattling and I tensed up. Allan pulled me into a tight hug.

Ray must have felt that I tensed up because, "Gerry, go make sure Mae is oaky, don't worry about Emma and I," he said as he knew that snakes scared me to death.

"Ger, go, you know Ray would not let anything happen, go make sure Mar and Al are okay," Emma said, as she tried to make sure that Gerry did not get hurt.

Gerry slowly like a snail backed away from the two of them. It took Gerry almost five minutes till he was far enough away that he could speed up his pace. Jus as we heard another rattle that seemed to be getting close, I could feel Allan and Gerry pull me into a tighter hug.

"What do we do now Fred, the snake has drawn its attention to Ray instead of Emma," Mr. Budds said. I then felt both boys pull me into a even tighter hug.

"Easy Richard, we get Emma out and keep its attention on Ray, after Emma is gone, we make its attention go back to Emma's old spot, remove Ray, then drop a box on it, and call Natural Habit and get them to get a rid of the snake," Mr. Bosley said.

"What happens if the snake lunges at Emma or Ray when they are being moved," Mr. Hoyt asked, he was as concerned as ever about his daughter's safety.

"Daniel as long as we are all in sync nothing will happen to either of them," Mr. Bosley said.

"Are we ready to do this," my father asked.

"Yes," they all said together and quietly.

"Daniel go on the opposite side of Emma and slowly lift her out of her spot, then Bill drop something that way the snake will go that way, Richard and Stan remove Ray, and I will be ready to drop the box," Mr. Bosley said.

"Okay," they all said and moved.

Emma was slowly rescued by her father, she in return quickly entered Gerry's awaiting arms as they both went downstairs, Allan and I watched as Uncle Bill dropped a pebble on the ground and the snake quickly turned towards the noise, Ray waited as my father and his own slowly started to pull him away, Uncle Bill dropped a second pebble as he tried to keep the snake's attention that way and not on Ray, and just as Ray was far enough away, I watched the snake turned and lunged in Ray's direction.

The rest I only knew by smell, sound and touch as I closed my eyes and Allan held me close. I heard a bang, the nothing. I felt Allan let go and be replaced by Ray. I knew it was instantly Ray, because I knew his scent, and I knew his touch.

"Pri go tell you mother to call Jake's Natural Habitat," I heard my father ask.

"Sure dad," I said as I looked up at Ray and sweetly kissed him and then we made our way down the stair hand-in-hand.

"Yes, we have a rattlesnake here in the house. No, no one was hurt; yes my husband and his friend have it contained underneath a box. Yes we have two grade school children, and seven high school children. I understand and thank you, I will see you in ten minutes," I heard my mother say as she was on the phone.

Ray let go of my hand and hugged his mother and Gerry before taking my hand again and lead me to the couch where everyone else is, and pulled me into his lap. We sat there and listened to everyone talk about today. In less than a half hour the snake was gone and everyone was back to normal. Our mothers preparing salads, our fathers are our preparing the barbeque, Travis, Sheryl, and Nat coloring, Colin was talking to Sabrina, Nate and Allan were playing blackjack, Gerry and Emma were laying on the beach off of the backyard, and Ray and I had not moved from our spot.

"Come on," Ray said as he pushed us off the couch. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"Ray, where are we going," I asked as I quickly became confused.

"Right here," Ray said as he pulled me into his, Allan, and Gerry's room.

"Ray what is going on," I asked even more confused.

"I need to tell you something, and I need to tell you it away from everyone else," Ray said as he sat on his bed.

"Okay Ray, I have something I need to tell you too, I was going to tell you earlier but that whole incident got in my way," I said, that was what I was calling it, as I sat down next to him.

"Dinner, everyone to the back porch," my father called.

"Come on, we will talk about this after dinner, before the send someone up here to get us," Ray said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"I guess you are right," I said as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me off of his bed.

We quickly walked down the stairs and on to the back porch. They took the only two spots next to each other. Their families had a round table so they did not have to decide who sat at the head of the table and who did not.

"Colin, time for dinner, tell Sabrina you will call her back," my father said as I realized that Colin was not at the table that evening, he was still too busy talking to Sabrina to have realized that everyone was waiting for him.

It took Colin about ten minutes to get to the table. He of course took his spot between Nate and Travis. He never had realized that everyone was staring at him. He of course looked at my father, whom said, "Colin, seeing as you were the last to arrive, you can say grace."

"Of course dad, I will say grace. Dear Heavenly Father, we thank for the food we are about to receive, and we thank you for everything that you give us. Amen," Colin said as he concluded his usual grace.

"Amen, let's eat," my father said, as we all started to grab something and then passed it clockwise.

We all finished our dinner with the usual conversations of economy, politics, and of course football, Emma, Nat, our mothers, and I excused ourselves from the table to go start the dinner dishes, and start to plate dessert.

"Why must they always talk about that game," Mrs. Hoyt asked.

"If we had to guess, I would sat that it is because that is all that has been programmed in their brains since they were born," I said as we all chuckled.

"That is probably the right guess," Ms. Bertier said as we finished the dishes and grabbed the dessert trays.

We all exited the kitchen, the boys and Sheryl quickly changed topics when they saw us coming, they knew quite well that we would not appreciate the talk of the game after they had all been warned on the ride over.

We all quietly ate our dessert, after we were finished we all excused ourselves, Colin and Nate went to their way away form the adult world, Allan went with Travis, Nat, and Sheryl down to the lake, Emma went with Gerry to the viewing room. Ray and I were the only ones that were still at the table.

"Come on," Ray said as he held out his hand.

"Where are we going," I said as I held his hand.

"You will find out when we get there," Ray said as we started walking into the house.

"Where are you two going," I heard my mother ask, as we passed her in the kitchen.

"I have no clue, you have to ask Ray," I said as we exited the kitchen, entering the main are. I never did hear my mother response because we are already on our up the stairs.

As soon as we entered the stairwell, I knew where we were going and that was back to Ray's room. We of course had passed Colin, Nate, Travis and Uncle Bill's room, and I heard whispers of, "is she sure," from Nate.

"She's positive, she overheard her parents saying it," from Colin.

"It could be worse," from Nate, and that was it because we had re-entered Ray's room. I have never figured it out but whenever Ray and I were alone together we just seemed to meet at the mouth and did not want to separate from said lips.

Not that I had a problem with that but it did not always come into the best situations. Ray and I sometimes got caught up and completely forgot about where we where we are or what we were doing before this whole lips started.

I knew we both had something to say, so I, no matter how much I hated it, broke our kiss.

Ray gave me this weird look.

"You said you wanted to tell me something before dinner was called," I say.

"Oh right, sorry completely forgot," he says as he leads me to sit on the bed. "I wanted to tell you something but I do not want you to think that I am jumping the gun or anything."

"Ray, go ahead, I think I know what you want to say," I say as I lock my hands with his.

"Okay I know that we only have been together for three years and seven months, but I have wanted to say this since the end of freshmen year." Ray says stopping to take a breath. "I Ray Lee Budds love you Mary Anne Elizabeth Yoast, and I guess I always have."

"I Mary Anne Elizabeth Yoast love you Ray Lee Budds," I said before kissing him passionately.


	6. Love: Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Four: Love – Girl Talk**

"Wow," Ray whispers against my lips after the kiss broke.

"I know," I say with my head against his.

"So why do I now want to say that we just made this a whole lot more difficult," Ray says as he pulls us on to the bed so we are lying down.

"It would have been just as difficulty but now it is actually a lot less hard," I say snuggling into his side.

"How so," he asks.

"Now we do not have to wonder if the other one felt the same way," I say. "I thought we were not going to talk about this."

"I know, I just can not stop thinking how there is a possibility that you are not here for senior year, and I don't like it, and it keeps going through my head," he says.

"Let's see if I can make you forget about it," I say locking my lips with his before straddling him.

Ray was more than happy to kiss me back, as his hands say on my hips. Now back then having sex was never a good thing. Especially in a tiny town, you couldn't buy protection unless you were an adult, but people really did not care if you got pregnant because you were always in love with your future spouse.

Ray's hands started to play with the hem of my shirt. I allowed my hands to snake underneath his shirt allowing them to roam over his tight chiseled abs. He takes this as a sing to pull my t-shirt over my head. He starts kissing along my neck, as I moan in delight. Ray lets his hands wander up and down my body, as I place my hands on his shoulder.

A second later I'm pushing him away. He gives me a strange look. I grab my shirt and put it on before exiting the room and going down to the back porch. I see that it has gotten dark and Allan, Nat, Sheryl, and Travis are playing cards.

"You okay Mary Anne," Allan says first spotting me.

"Yeah sure, do you know if Emma is out here," I ask.

"Yup, she came running out shortly before you, she is out by the water, Allan says.

"Thanks," I start.

"We won't tell Ray we say you," Sheryl says.

"Thanks," I say before running down to Emma.

I am just out of sight when I heard, "sorry Ray we haven't seen here," from Travis.

"Same goes with Emma, Gerry," Nat says.

I spot Emma. She can hear me so she turns around and instantly relates.

"I have something to tell you," she says.

"Me too," I say.

"I'll go first. Gerry said he loved me, and then we started kissing and the next thing I know," she starts.

"Your shirts off and you are moaning in delight as he kisses your neck," I say.

"Then his hands start to wander, and you put your hands on his shoulders," she says.

"You push him away, grab your shirt, put it on, and run out here," I finish.

"You too," she asks.

"Yeah, do you think that they mean it or is it because of the experience and the thought of losing us," I ask.

"No clue," Emma says as we both let out a frustrated breath.

"You know they are telling the truth, right," Allan and Nate say.

"How long have you been eavesdropping," I ask afraid of Nate telling Colin.

"Since 'I have something to tell you'," Allan says.

"Don't worry I am not going to tell Colin," Nate says.

"How do you two know they are telling the truth," Emma asks.

"Name one person who knows them better," Allan says.

"I overheard them talking about it at practice," Nate says.

"Well, the other one knows them better," Emma says.

"So go talk to the other one after you two discuss it of course, so we are going to leave you," Nate says pulling Allan away from the girls.

"I so hate those two sometimes," Emma says.

"I hate them most of the time, but they do have a point. You talk to Ray and I'll talk to Gerry, but first how do you feel about this," I ask.

"I don't know, I mean I love him and I love the way he makes me feel but I always thought my first time to be either on prom night, graduation night, the night I get engaged or the night I wed," she says.

"I know what you mean about the whole love thing but I always wanted my first time to be, I have no clue, I've never thought about it," I say.

"Really," she asks.

"Really, I just expected to be here all my life and never have to worry about when I wanted to give it up, all I wanted was for it to be with Ray," I say.

"So why did you pull back," Emma asks.

"I guess I was scared, and all I ever wanted was to be in love or more like be with Ray and have it last forever but with this whole move in the back of my mind, I guess I just figured we were rushing it, because that's what we wanted," I say.

"That makes a lot of sense, especially in your case, you both want the other but the whole timing has you off," she says.

"What about you? Why did you pull away," I ask.

"I guess mine was related to the fact about the whole snake thing, I guess I figured we were doing it because of the fact that we could have died," she says.

"I guess we were thinking along the same lines," I say.

"What do we do now," she asks.

"Only one thing to do," I say.

"What is that," she asks.

"That is to …


	7. Love: Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Five: Love – Divide and Conquer**

"That is to divide and conquer," I say.

"Okay meaning I go talk to Ray and you go talk to Gerry, since they are more likely to tell their best friend over some one else, same with us," she says.

"You got it Emma, now lets get going," I say standing up as I pull her up.

"Okay but how do we know they are not together."

"Emma when are they ever together when they are frustrated. Ray is downstairs punching the punching bag, and Gerry is most likely doing sprints down the driveway."

"Do you find it weird that you know all of this and I still don't?"

"No, you know I want to be a writer, so I like watching for the tiny details."

"Have you told Ray about this?"

"No note yet, you know how Ray can get."

"That is the truth," Emma says as we reached the backyard.

"You take over Ray and I got Gerry," I say walking up the path to the driveway.

Of course Gerry was running from the start of the driveway, up the stairs, to the door and back down. He did this all the time when he was frustrated. Ever since his Daddy died, I remember the day of the funeral as soon as he came home, he did the same thing till he broke in his Mother arms six hours later.

"Gerry, nice to see you are still as predictable as ever," I say climbing the stairs and sitting on the swinging chair.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Ray," Gerry asks.

"When do we ever talk to our own boyfriend," I say patting the seat next to me.

"Why don't you," Gerry asks sitting down.

"Easy, you can not lie to me and he can not lie to her. You tell him everything and she tells me. See my point yet," I ask.

"You two can't get the wrong information from the best friend. Since I know him and his secrets and you know her and her secrets."

"By jolly I think he has it."

"Ha ha, so come on tell me what is going on?"

"Okay you know us, we are all what sixteen, juniors next year, and all just made it through a very scary snake thing. You two decided to pull the 'I love you' card. See the problem?"

"Oh when you say it like that. I do see the problem but that doesn't mean. I didn't mean it."

"I know that, and so does she. All I am saying is that is a lot to take in."

"Okay so you think that it was just a lot to take in and that is it."

"Hey that is what I know. When you have four friends in the similar situation, I am pretty sure it's all going down the same."

"Yeah I guess. Wow now this is officially odd. So what was up with earlier?"

"Nothing just things coming to a change."

"Like?"

"Nate, Sabrina, and Collin all almost have a scholarship for a school together."

"Okay and why are you not happy?"

"The University of Windsor, located in Windsor, Ontario, Canada."

"Wow that's wow."

"That's eight and a half hours away. It's for grade twelve too."

"How is that fair?"

"I don't know but Uncle Bill is trying to talk my parents to let me come back for thirteen saying it is not fair to split us up for our graduating year."

"I am agreeing but a year that does not seem fair. I mean your life is here with Ray and us."

"Hey you know how the adults are. Plus the new high school is suppose to have an all year co-ed swim team and no cheerleading."

"Okay that does seem like a plus in your book."

"I mean, we've all talked, thought or heard about leaving. Maybe destiny has a play. I mean it's for Collin, thirteen players in the lat three years have been drafted for the NFL from the school."

"Wow, it is Collin's dream. How good is the writing program?"

"The high school has a brilliant newspaper, and the university has an amazing English program for both reporting and novel."

"They question is what about Ray?"

"Yup, what about him? I mean I love Ray, and you know I do but what about my dreams?"

"That is something you are going to have to figure out either together or on your won."

"Yeah but you know Ray? You are his best friend."

"Yeah I know what you are talking about but he loves you and if anyone can not wait for a new piece of writing it's him."

"Yeah I guess. I just know how… I can't think of the word."

"Wow, or maybe you don't want to call him chauvinistic."

"Probably but yeah that is it."

"Talk to him, you are the only one that can get Ray to think differently."

"I guess I just don't want to get into a fight about this."

"You have to fight for what you want."

"Yeah that is true. Wait a minute when did I start coming to you for advice and when did you get so smart?"

"I couldn't tell you. Then again I am the encyclopedia of Ray Lee Budds."

"That is true, talk to you later Gerry," I say standing and walking down the steps.

"Remember what I said," he says also standing.

"I will," I say before going into the backyard.


	8. Love: Regroup

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

**Chapter Six: Love – Love Regroup**

"Well what did you discover," Emma asks as I enter the backyard.

"That Nate and Allan were right, you," I ask as I sit down.

"Same," she says looking at me.

"He meant it, he saw the problem and understands that it was a lot to take in," I paraphrase.

"Ray's a little more complicated. I mean he meant it, but he thought you wanted it since you initiated it," Emma reflects.

"I meant to bring his mind to the here and now," I say.

"I know and I told him that. I explained to him that you always thought your life would be here and now everything is changing but the one thing that wasn't going to change was him," Emma says.

"Did he take it well," I ask knowing Ray could be stubborn and a hot head.

"As well as could be suspected, just the thought of you not being there made him even more mad. I think you need to calm him down before he does something stupid," Emma says.

"Yeah you might want to talk to Gerry before he starts doubting himself," I say standing up.

"Sounds like a plan," Emma says also standing. "Ray's at his usual punching bag."

"Gerry's running sprints in the driveway," I say as I walk towards the back door.

I walk up the stairs seeing that Sheryl must have gone to bed, so Allan and Travis decided to take the game inside. I am thankful for that, as I enter the beach house through the back door.

I walk through the back hallway and down the back basement stairs and sit on the landing above the last two steps. I immediately notice Ray punching the bag with extreme force.

I guess Nate or Colin tried talking to him, explaining to him that the move would be a good thing. A chance to see the world, explore new options, meet new people, was what her parents kept telling her.

"You cool enough to talk," I ask seeing him stopping his fast aggressive pace.

"Not really," Ray says as he continues to punch the bag.

"Want to at least tell who talked to you beside Emma after I left," I ask.

"Your brother was down here when I came down, Nate came down after Emma," he says punching harder.

"They spout to you the same things my parents have been telling me and Travis," I ask.

"To see the world, explore options, meet people, bullshit," Ray asks.

"Yup, what else did they say," I ask.

"They were going on about a co-ed swim team, no cheerleaders, a brilliant newspaper, not to mention the University writing programs," Ray says hitting the bag harder.

"Ray," I say knowing he is leaving something out. I stand up and walk over to him.

"They said that you could finally get your dreams and who am I to stand in the way of them," Ray says hitting the bag harder with every word spoken.

"Ray," I say placing my hand on his shoulder.

"The hardest thing is knowing that they are right," Ray says as his voice cracks and he stops hitting the bag. "I can be so chauvinistic when I am supposed to support you, and all this shit, but that isn't the times anymore."

"Ray Lee Budds, look at me," I say still with my hand on his shoulder.

Ray slowly turns around and looks at me.

I place my hands on his cheeks, before stating, "I love you, and nothing will change that. Alexandria will always be home because that is where my heart is with you. Yes you can be chauvinistic, but I see it as you always protecting me from danger. You never want to see harm come to me, so you put yourself between me and everything else. I love you for it, but Ray this is my chance to spread my wings, but I'll always be your girl. Once's Ray's girl, always Ray's girl is my motto."

"I love you too," he says before kissing me.


End file.
